Doctor Who Number 12
by ZNickel
Summary: The adventures of the 12th Doctor! Featuring Robert Carlyle as No. 12.


Far above the Earth a small blue police box orbits the planet below. Inside a man is operating the controls trying to decide where to go next. He already been and seen pretty much everything in the universe. He ponders back and forth trying to think of a place he hasn't been to before. The man is tall and gangly, wearing a short tweed jacket. His hair is in a constant wave. He's got no-one with him. They've all left or died. He's sad; nowhere to go, no-one to travel with.

Suddenly a large crashing sound comes from deep within the ship. The Eleventh Doctor looks in the direction of the noise. He tilts his head from left to right and quietly says to himself, "What was that?" He continues to glare at the entrance to the rest of the ship from which the noise came from. Another crash, this time from below; the gangly man stares through the glass floor beneath his feet. He looks puzzled; curious to what the noise was.

Another crash, from another direction, and another, and another, and another; then the raggedy Doctor panics as his ship's proximity alarms go haywire. The TARDIS is bathed in a red glow. The Doctor gallops to the screen and sees that the ship has decided that it no longer likes orbiting Earth and that it's now plunging straight into the planet.

The Doctor scarpers around the control panel activating various systems, flicking switches as he runs around. No change. He wrings his hands together and mutters over and over, "this is bad, really bad." He springs to the door and opens it to see the ground rushing up towards him and his blue box. The box plows straight into the ground, and vanishes.

High above London-town the Blue Box appears spinning wildly in the mid-air. Its occupant, The Doctor, opens his eyes to see night of London at Christmas time far below. Many people see the spinning Blue Box and they begin to chant: "DOCTOR!"

The raggedy Doctor pokes his head out the door. "How do they know me?" and before he begins to try and think of possible reasons the TARDIS shores across the sky like a shooting star. The inertia pinning the Doctor to the far side of the TARDIS' control room; the doors slam shut as the TARDIS takes a plunge into a field, where a young couple stand star-gazing. The woman having long-flowing ginger hair, the man shot scruffy blonde hair. They watch the TARDIS skidding across the field and fall flat on its side, the doors facing sideways.

The young couple rush up to the Doctor's wonderful box, when a golden light shines through the windows. They stand back and wait until the doors swing inwards produce smoke and a scruffy, five foot eight man clambering out, looking rather worn out and wearing a now tattered and torn tweed jacket. He has fairly long light brown hair that frames his face and brown endearing eyes. He clambers out of the box. The young couple rush up to him and helps him on his feet. The ginger lass with a nice Scottish accent tells him, "Up you get Doctor."

He looks at her and her companion. He falls onto them in a big hug. He's smiling. He laughs and says, "Ah Amy and Rory Pond! How is it that you're always near me when I'm in trouble?" in a comfortable Scottish accent.

The young couple looks at each other with confused. They pull apart from the jolly Doctor. The man speaks up and asks, "Err, Doctor? How do you know our names? Well our first names and her maiden name." He gestures to the one called Amy. The Doctor's jolly grin fades, as he takes in what Rory is saying: his former companions, unable to remember him? They know of him at least. The man continues, "We've never met you."

The Doctor chuckles, "How do you know who I am, if you've never met me?"

Amy butts in before Rory has time to answer, "You're the Doctor, the man who saved the Earth two years ago from the Daleks." The Doctor looks stunned. She continues, "You know... The planets in the sky?"

Rory adds in, "Or when you saved us from that red planet knocking Earth out of orbit?"

The Doctor comes to a sudden realisation. He runs off yelling at Amy and Rory Williams, "Look after that Blue Box if you will! It's very important and he takes off in the direction of London City Centre.


End file.
